Fade & Shadow
by MillyMatty
Summary: There are rumours about two dark wizards. They're called Fade and Shadow. They stand beside the Dark Lord and no one knows, but a selected few, who they are. Slash. HP/TMR/DM. AU. OOC. BASHING. WIP


**01 – Fade & Shadow  
><strong>**Title:** Fade & Shadow**  
>Author: <strong>MillyMatty**  
>Beta-reader: <strong>None at the moment**  
>Rating: <strong>T (nothing more than kisses but I am paranoid)**  
>Category:<strong> Harry Potter**  
>Language:<strong> Most likely English**  
>Character 1:<strong> Harry Potter**  
>Character 2:<strong> Draco Malfoy  
>(<strong>Character 3:<strong> _Tom Riddle_)**  
>Status:<strong> In-Progress**  
>Summary: <strong>There are rumours about two dark wizards. They're called Fade and Shadow. They stand beside the Dark Lord and no one knows, but a selected few, who they are.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> AU, Slash, HP/TMR/DM, SS/LM, Bashing! Dumbledore, Ginny, Ron and Hermione. OOC! Tom, Harry, the Dursleys. Fake prophecy.**  
>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – Collecting followers<strong>

Harry Potter was currently sitting in the Great Hall when the sound of the owls flying in made him look up. He soon caught sight of Hedwig because of her snowy white feathers. A parcel was bound to her leg and it made his heart jump in joy. He stole a look at Draco and caught his silver eyes, which was also filled with joy. Before him was the owl who normally came with sweets from his mum but Harry knew it wasn't this time. He turned back to find Hedwig sitting at his plate waiting patiently for him to notice her and a smile tugged slightly at the corner of his mouth. He reached forward and removed the parcel gently and was about to open it when a gasp grasped him out of his thoughts. A wary feeling flowed through his being and he took the parcel and placed it inside his robes before he moved his attention to Hermione who was currently staring with fear at the morning version of the Daily Prophet. The title screamed:

"FADE & SHADOW  
>- <em>Rita Skeeter<em>"

He let his eyes move to the text right under:

"As many of you know He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has been suspiciously inactive lately. But even then the rumours swirls. The last raid at Hogsmeade was controlled by a duo called Fade and Shadow. It has come to my ear that they are equals to You-Know-Who (for more information read page 3 and 4)."

While he read he smiled briefly before he adopted a blank look throughout the rest of it. It basically described the rumours just as it was supposed to do. Then there was the picture: it was of two dark clothed wizards standing beside each other, bodies laying around them, before they disappeared. They were slender and tall, and both had black masks but with different coloured lines. The one to the left had white and blue while the other one had green and red. The masks didn't have holes for the eyes nor the mouth, the hood covered the hair, no one was supposed to recognize them obviously. Harry grinned mentally when he saw Hermione shudder. "I-it's im-impossible. Albus said-" before she could say anything Ron interrupted her: "What's up with those masks? I'll bet they can't see through them." Harry looked between them and played his part as confused, of course he knew they had spied at him from the beginning but that was another story. "What did _Professor Dumbledore_say?" he asked, he knew exactly what Dumbles had said but he wasn't about to brag about it.

FLASHBACK

Harry followed them silently underneath his Invisible Cloak and coated in the Magic of the Shadows. It was ancient magic but Tom had taught Harry and Draco. That was before the three of them left the realm of their world to go training with the assassins. They were there for years before they went back to their own realm. Suddenly the duo before him stopped they were with the gargoyle. "Lemon drops." The red headed one murmured the password and the gargoyle disappeared revealing a set of stairs. The duo went in and he followed unnoticed. "Enter." A voice sounded when they had came to the top of the stairs and the door opened. They stepped in and faced the headmaster. "Report." Ron stepped forward: "Well, he is as obvious as ever. Though it has gotten more troublesome to get away from him unnoticed." He stepped back and it was Hermione's turn: "I've seen him in the library trice a week and sometimes we can't find him at all." She too stepped back. Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a moment. "He mustn't be in the library. You two will try your best to distract him. As for Voldemort's actions there's a rumour about a duo named Fade and Shadow but I don't see them as a treat as I don't have enough information at the moment. Dismissed."

END of FLASHBACK

"Nothing special really." Hermione flashed Harry a smile and went back to stare at the picture. "Who are they?" Harry could hear her whisper before he stood up and walked out of the Great Hall. He heard muffled steps behind him and smiled. _This is going to be fun!_ He turned around a corner and blended with the shadows. _-What are you doing now 'Ry?- _Draco's voice filled his mind and Harry could feel amusement from both his mates. _/Are you going to the Chamber?/_ Tom asked and Harry smiled and nodded mentally. They both knew him too well. _-/We're on our way, 'Ry./-_ His soul mates voiced and soon they disappeared from his mind, their magic stayed there however. Ron and Hermione came around the corner and stopped. "I can swear I saw him walk down here. What will Albus say, he told us to spy on Harry." She whispered. Harry slipped away from the wall and walked slowly past them. He walked behind a statue and blended with the shadows.

Now he was going to find his mates. He quickly made his way towards the Chamber using every hidden way he knew of. When he got to the sink in the Girls' bathroom on the second floor. He hissed the password: "*_Open..._*" in parseltongue and wished for stairs. When they appeared he went down and was greeted by a blurred figure that wrapped his arms around Harry. Next Harry noticed Draco leaning against one of the walls he smiled evilly and dragged the clingy wizard with him. Draco straightened and walked toward them laying both of his hands around Harry trapping Tom between them. Smiling Draco bent down and captured Harry's lips while he moved one hand to massage Tom's stomach hungrily.

When Harry woke up in the morning it was to the feeling of another body pressed against him. He smiled softly and let his fingers caress Tom's cheek. Oh… How innocent he looked. The presence of another body made itself known as it pressed Tom closer to him. Draco leaned on one elbow, the other hand stroking through Tom's hair and he winked evilly at Harry who smirked back mischievously. "Tommy, Love. You have to wake up." He said in a singsong voice and Tom lifted one eyelid sleepy but shut it again. "Please, just five…" Tom jumped out of bed water soaking his clothes dripped at the floor. "It is not fair!" He whined and pouted sitting abruptly down on the floor. "Oh… But Tommy you have to get back to your manor before Aunty Bella discovers that her oh-so-loveable Dark Lord is gone." Draco teased and put a loudly kiss at Tom's left eyebrow making him sigh. "Oh… Well see you later then." With a few kisses and hugs they parted and went back to their dorms, in Tom's case, manor.

When Harry walked into Gryffindor Common Room he was stunned. Everyone from 5th year to 7th grade was staring at him as if he was going to explode or something alike. "Is there a problem?" he asked and let his eyes move over his fellow students. Neville, who sat in a corner and didn't seem bothered at all, stood up and walked toward him.

"Yeah… there is a problem. Namely a girl with bushy hair and a redheaded boy came running up here looking for you. We of course told them we hadn't seen you but they didn't believe us. So we asked why they were looking for you and they told us that they had to make sure you didn't go dark. I, however, don't care. Dumbledore has told everyone how you're supposed to save the world but does he teach you anything worth learning? No, he doesn't. If you ask me it is Dumbledore who is the evil one. He sent you back to those abusive muggle relatives of yours each summer. When you could have stayed at Hogwarts. Everyone in this room is agreeing with me. Ginny, Ron and Hermione ran to the headmaster and we've set silencing charms, privacy charms and eavesdropper charms around the room. No one would know what we're talking about." Neville stopped talking and went to sit down again at the same time a little alarm went. Everyone took their wand, waved it and placed it away. Harry hurriedly sat down beside Neville acting as if nothing had happened.

The painting slammed open and Hermione, Ron and Ginny stumbled into the Common Room. They stood up and Ron quickly caught sight of Harry. "There you are Harry! We were looking for you. Why don't you sit down with us and play a game of Exploding Snap?" The trio sat down in an empty corner and when Harry didn't come Ginny stood up and went to get him. "Yeah… Harry aren't you going to play Exploding Snap with your best friends?" asked Ginny. Everyone tensed and looked at each other. It was Seamus who broke the silence. "We are playing, at least we was playing Exploding Snap before you three came in, and Harry here can make decisions on his own. You could ask him instead of assuming." At that everyone agreed and to their amusement Ron turned red. "Don't be absurd of course Harry wants to play with us, we ARE his BEST friends." During the whole affair Harry fought against the urge to just slam him down. How blind could Ron be? He was good at Chess but hell… He did not understand social life. "I had fun playing with Neville and the others…" murmured Harry before he turned his back to his so-called best friends. Ginny looked stricken and Hermione flabbergasted before they joined Ron and turned red. "You… You…" Hermione stormed out the door and the rest of the angry faced trio followed. The privacy wards went up instantly.

Seamus smiled and when everyone had calmed down he said: "Oh… I don't think I have ever seen Granger stammer. Thanks mate." Harry smiled and stood up, walked toward Seamus and gave him a hug. "You have guessed which side I am on haven't you?" When everybody nodded Harry sighed and sat down. Neville cleared his throat and laid a hand comfortingly on his shoulder. "You're on the right side, the winning side and we decided at the start of last year that we would follow you even if you joined the Dark Lord." Harry stared at them all in turn and saw all the admiring gazes. They all really meant it. He sat stuck in thoughts. This was fantastic. He sighed again and smiled softly. "We want to follow you're lord Harry. Can you take us to him or something?" Dean asked but stilled suddenly. "He doesn't hold a grudge against Muggleborns or Half-Bloods does he? I have heard that he does but you wouldn't have followed him if he did held grudges against us." At this Harry couldn't help but smile. "No, he doesn't hold grudges against you and no I does not follow the Dark Lord…" this caused confusion flow through his fellow students but they stilled when he continued. "… I am Fade."

The silence was deafening but it was Lavender's voice, which sliced the atmosphere. "Really, that is fantastic! Can you introduce me to Bellatrix? Please! I have heard her torture curse is horrifying!" she sounded exited and soon all the others were too and Harry couldn't help but ask himself how long they had been thinking of torturing anyone. "I am sure I can make it possible for you to meet Bellatrix, Lavender I am sure she will love your spirit." Harry said and smiled. "Can you mark us Harry?" It was Paravati who asked but before Harry could say anything everyone else asked the same. "So you all want to be marked?" he asked and couldn't help the pleasure that ran through his veins at the thought of marking someone as his follower. "YES!" was answered in unison and Harry waved his wand and everyone felt something tingle on their right forearms. Dean stared at his arm in wonder. There was a tattoo of the elements with a fifth addition namely the soul. All the elements were wrapped in shadows forming an oval. "You'll know when and where to meet through the tattoo and if you're worried about anyone seeing the tattoo. It can only be seen by one who bears it or is linked to it." A sigh of relief flew through the room and a smile entered everyone's face.

When Harry got to sleep that night he suddenly remembered the parcel, which he only had gotten the day before but had gracefully forgotten. He pulled it out of his robes and crawled onto his bed. He drew the curtains closed and muttered some silencing charms, privacy charms and eavesdropper charms before he opened it. And there, for the world to see, laid some parchment, a diary and a ring.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter:<strong>

"Severus Snape was sitting in the Great Hall when the Owl Post came flying in. He saw Harry and Draco exchange joyful glances and the mudblood gasp as she read the Daily Prophet. Everything was going according to plan. Fade and Shadow was supposed to be feared because they were dangerous. He himself saw himself as their father not that anyone else knew."**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** The next chapter is kind of a flashback chapter, a chapter where you'll learn why the characters act the way they do… Not all of the characters but some of them. I haven't written more than two chapters of this one but I will post an update every two weeks.

Review and tell me what you think.

**R&R**

_-MillyMatty_


End file.
